The present invention pertains generally to the generating of electrical current by a ski carried generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,391 discloses a generator driven by means of a ski attached flexible cable which intermittently drives a generator rotor to provide electrical current a warm a skier. The generator is carried in a housing in place on a ski boot with fore and aft motion of the ski boot causing rotor movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,910 discloses a skate wheel with a fixed permanent magnet about which rotates a wheel embeded generator winding to energize wheel mounted lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,650 is of interest in that it utilizes a wheel for running on snow with wheel carried magnets rotating past a Hall effect sensor with magnetic field changes being fed to a microcomputer and a digital display on a circuit board. A battery powers the system. Both speed and distance displays are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,878 shows gear driven speed and distance indicators pivotally mounted on the tail of a ski.